


i thought i believed in fate (oh, it's so cruel)

by isoneph



Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, what happened to my caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoneph/pseuds/isoneph
Summary: "do you want to break up at midnight?"





	i thought i believed in fate (oh, it's so cruel)

“want to break up at midnight?” kaeun's words are soft, her raspy voice entirely indifferent. but that's a lie, a front she puts up. inside, a storm is brewing, wanting nothing more than to take control of her and beg sakura to stay, do anything except leave her side.  
  
sakura's hands are still clasped around her neck, kaeun's hands still around the younger girl's waist, keeping them close together.  
  
midnight doesn't really mean anything. they're just just buying time, for what exactly? she doesn't know.  
  
this could end on a high note, and sakura gulps as she realizes what kaeun implies.  
  
“let's make it good,” sakura whispers, and she extricates herself from kaeun's grasp, moving back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. in a swift movement sakura strips, revealing herself entirely to kaeun.  
  
this isn't the first time they've seen each other like this, but on the other hand they've only done it a couple of times before. and somehow, as kaeun's clothes join sakura's on the floor, skin to skin contact intoxicating as soft lips try to kiss away shared memories of the past.  
  
kaeun latches onto her neck with an expert knowledge, as a soft whimper leaves sakura's mouth. there's no way she could have known how that affects the younger girl so much, without having the experience to back it up.  
  
they know their ways around each other, and it hurts to know that it'll be over soon.  
  
they're still kissing, hungry for each other and nothing more, and when kaeun glances at her for a moment sakura can see a mixture of sadness and loneliness mixed in with the lust in her blown pupils. sakura feels the same way, and must look it too and the thought mixes in a way that makes her wish for something greater than she's ever known.  
  
kaeun puts her hand between them, drags her blunt nails down sakura's soft belly, getting slower and slower as she passes her belly button and stops altogether when she hears sakura moan quietly, feels her hips jerk up in the slightest. the older girl rubs circles on her hipbone, even though she knows sakura hates teasing.  
  
the look in sakura's eyes says it all. _give me this last one_ , she pleads, without words. kaeun feels a shiver run down her spine, and she's not really in a position to say no.  
  
her heart beats quicker as she dips her fingers down, feels how wet sakura is, how sweet nothings and whines fall from her lips and a sharp intake of breath when kaeun finally slides two fingers in.  
  
truth be told, sakura does most of the work, working her hips as she buries her head in the crook of kaeun's neck, as if she's ashamed to see what she's doing. kaeun manages to coax her into another kiss, and she can't tell if this one or the next while they do this will be their last.  
  
sakura's movements get sloppier, and kaeun can just tell she's close based on her shallow breathing. she rubs sakura's clit with her thumb, curls her fingers easily and that's all sakura needs to tip over the edge.  
  
“ _oh_ , no, _god_ , i love you,” sakura pants as she finishes, grinding against kaeun's hand. kaeun can't bear to look at her in this state, so vulnerable and fragile that it would make her lose it right there. sakura was always too good for her, anyways.  
  
the rest of the hour is a blur in kaeun's memory. she remembers bits and pieces, like sakura's head bobbing between her legs, and all the things she's said and meant from the bottom of her heart.  
  
but as kaeun gets dressed, watching sakura's limp and sated form underneath the sheets, she's stuck on those three words.  
  
she takes the elevator down from sakura's apartment. her watch says that it's 12:05 AM.  
  
kaeun buries her head in her hands and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! twt: @cosmicfiavor


End file.
